Big Brother D 'El Complot': El Relato
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: El resumen de la primera semana, tres visitas y un aniversario.


Digimon, ni Big Brother,  ni el personaje de Merle ni Koushi me pertenecen, pero Kory, Zero, y Zetho, y a la vez las ideas y este fic me pertenecen.

**********************************************************************

(Entra Zero y Zetho a un cuarto donde están muchas pantallas y personas trabajando)

Zero: Bienvenidos sean a este el primer relato semanal de Big Brother D 'El Complot'.

Zetho: Ahora veremos el resumen del primer día, el día de la entrada.

***************************Día 1**********************************

El primer grupo de inquilinos se empieza a conocer.

((Sala))

Daisuke: Hola yo soy Daisuke Motomiya, y tú?

Henry: Me llamo Henry Wong mucho gusto, y ustedes, como se llaman?

Hikari: Yo me llamo Hikari Yagami

Iori: Yo Iori Hida, mucho gusto.

Jun: Y yo Jun Motomiya.

Henry: Acaso ustedes ya se conocían?

Daisuke, Hikari, Iori y Jun: Si

Henry: Y ustedes son hermanos?

Daisuke y Jun: Si, lamentablemente.

Henry, Hikari y Iori: -_-U

La llegada del segundo grupo ocasionó conflictos.

((Entrada de la casa))

Merle: DDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEEE!!!! (Grita y se le hecha encima a Daisuke, tirándolo al piso)

Daisuke: Suéltame, loca (se libra de ella)

Merle: LOCA, AQUIEN LLAMAS LOCA, LOCA TU HERMANA ¬¬*

Jun: Oye ¬¬*

Merle: QUE ¬¬*

Jun: ò_ó

Daisuke: Chicas, no pelen por mí.

Jun: Cállate

Merle: No calles a Dai-chan ¬¬*

Jyou: Chicas, por favor, mejor vamos a la sala y nos presentamos a los que no nos conocen.

Merle: Ok

((Sala))

Jyou: Yo soy Jyou Kido

Ken: Yo soy Ken Ichijouji

Koushiro: Yo soy Koushiro Izumi.

Daisuke: Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya.

Jun: Yo soy Jun Motomiya.

Hikari: Yo soy Hikari Yagami.

Iori: Yo soy Iori Hida

Henry: Me imagino que ya se conocían, bueno, yo soy Henry Wong

Juri: Ella se llama Juri Katou, guau, guau, y solo conoce a Henry

Todos: -_-U

Merle: Y yo soy Merle Kanasuki.

La llegada del tercer grupo hizo que se iniciara una pelea...

((Entrada de la casa))

Merle: ¿QUE HACES TU AQUIII? (señala a Sora) (((censurado))) CHICLE ¬¬

Sora: Que quieres (((censurado)))

Merle: ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS (((censurado)))? (((censurado))) (agarra de el pelo a Sora)

Koushi: Merle detente, no llevas ni un día y ya te estas peleando.

Merle: Pero me cae mal ¬¬

Koushi: ¿a mi también me cae mal, pero no me vez peleándome por ahí?

Merle: sorry ;_;

Koushi: ok

Juri: Que tal si se presentan con los nuevos, Guau.

Todos: -_-U 

Daisuke: Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya.

Hikari: Yo soy Hikari Yagami

Iori: Yo soy Iori Hida

Jun: Yo soy Jun Motomiya.

Jyou: Yo soy Jyou Kido.

Ken: Yo soy Ken Ichijouji.

Koushiro: Yo soy Koushiro Izumi

Mimi: Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa

Miyako: Miyako Inoue es mi nombre n_n

Sora: Yo soy Sora Takenouchi

Henry: Como entran sus conocidos ^_^u, Bueno, Yo soy Henry Wong.

Juri: Guau, Ella es Juri Katou.

Todos: -_-U

Rika: ...

Henry: Ella se llama Rika Nonaka.

Rika: ...

Koushi: Yo soy Koushi.

Merle: Y yo soy la mejor, Merle Kanasuki.

Todos: ¬¬ ...

La llegada del cuarto grupo hizo que crecieran las disputas...

((Entrada de la casa))

Merle: YAMATOOO (se le hecha encima y llega Jun y le agarra del pelo)

Jun: ¿Que haces bruja?, nadie agarra a mi Yama

Merle: A ¿sí? (safandose el pelo y agarra a Yamato de nuevo)

Jun: Aghhhhhh

Yamato: Chicas, no peleen por mí, hay para todas

Todos: ¬¬ ...

Yamato: ^_^U

Suzie: Hermano ^_^

Henry: -_- Suzie

Daisuke: Oye, Como te llamas? (A Takato)

Takato: Me llamo Takato Matsuki

Daisuke: Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya Mucho Gusto (Le brinda su mano, y Takato la agarra)

Hikari: Yo soy Hikari Yagami

Iori: Yo soy Iori Hida

Jun: Yo soy Jun Motomiya.

Jyou: Yo soy Jyou Kido.

Ken: Yo soy Ken Ichijouji.

Koushiro: Yo soy Koushiro Izumi

Mimi: Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa

Miyako: Yo soy Miyako Inoue n_n

Sora: Yo soy Sora Takenouchi

Taichi: Yo soy Taichi Yagami y el  hermano mayor de Hikari

Takeru: Yo soy Takeru Takaishi

Yamato: Yo soy Yamato Ishida y soy el hermano mayor de Takeru

Henry: Ya me conoces Takato, pero para los demás soy Henry Wong.

Juri: Guau, Ella es Juri Katou y Tmb conoce a Takato

Todos: -_-U

Rika: Rika Nonaka

Suzie: Yo soy la hermana menor de Henry, Suzie Wong

Koushi: Yo soy Koushi.

Merle: Y yo Soy Merle Kanasuki.

Kory les informa sobre los nuevos 4 inquilinos...

((Sala))

(Los chicos habían sido llamados por Big Brother, para sentarse en los sillones)

Kory: (en el televisor) Hola, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Se encuentran todos?

Todos: Sí

Kory: Haber, son Daisuke, Henry, Hikari, Iori, Jun, Juri, Jyou, Ken, Koushi, Koushiro, Merle, Mimi, Miyako, Rika, Sora, Suzie, Taichi, Takato, Takeru, y Yamato, Ok, están todos, bueno, casi todos.

Merle: ¿Cómo que casi todos? ¿eh, Kory?

Kory: Pos si Merle, casi todos, por que aquí a fuera tengo a los últimos cuatro inquilinos, quiero que los reciban, por favor (se abre la puerta y entran Kouichi, Kouji, Zoe y Takuya)

Takuya: Holaaaaa ^_^

Merle y Koushi: Kouji, Kouichi *_*

Kouichi : Hola n_n

Kouji : ...

Takuya: -_-u, nadie me quiere.

Zoe: Yo si te quiero Takuya n_n (va tras el)

Takuya: no te creas (se esconde detrás de Kouji) Ayúdame Kouji.

Kouji: quítate de atrás de mí (se mueve sonrojado)

Kory les informa del premio...

((Sala))

Kory: Pues, el que gane tendrá 3 millones de pesos...

Todos: ¿3 MILLONES DE PESOS?

Kory: Decía, son 3 millones de pesos, un fic de él o ella como personaje principal, y los 10 finalistas entraran a Big Brother, MultiAnime.

Todos: Wow

Para saber en que cama dormirían, se les puso una dinámica donde sacarían unos números el cual cada cama tenía...

((Sala))

Kory: Vayan al patio y van a ver una pared con algunos digivice, y adentro de cada una, hay un numero, ese numero es para asignarles un cuarto, y una cama, del uno al seis, se quedaran en el cuarto azul, del 7 al 12 en el rojo, del 13 al 18 en el amarillo, y del 19 al 24 dormirán en el cuarto verde, cada cama tiene un numero, y la cama matrimonial tiene 2, y no les diré que numero tiene, ahora por favor diríjanse al patio. (Todos se van al patio y ahí hay otra televisión con Kory en pantalla) Ok, elijan cada uno un digivice, y ábranlo (los chicos agarran un digivice y lo abren) Ok, ahora ¿Quién tiene el numero 1?

Takuya: A mí, ^_^

Kory: Ok  ¿A quien le tocó el 2?

Kouji: A mí

Kory ¿El 3?

Daisuke: A mí.

Kory: 4

Takeru: A mí.

Kory: 5

Kouichi: A mí.

Kory: 6

Zoe: a mí, papacito.

Kory ^_^' 7

Iori: A mí.

Kory: 8

Koushiro: A mí.

Kory: 9

Merle: Yo ^_^

Kory: Number ten.

Taichi: Yo n_n

Kory: Once

Sora: A mí.

Kory: Doce.

Jun: A mí me toco el doce.

Kory: 13.

Henry: A mí, Kory.

Kory: Ok, 14.

Rika: Yo.

Kory ^_^' 15

Miyako: Yo, aquí.

Kory: 16

Koushi: A mí Kory.

Kory: 17

Mimi: A mí.

Kory: 18

Hikari: Yo Kory.

Kory: 19

Juri: Guau, Juri le toco el 19.

Todos incluyendo a Kory y excluyendo a Juri: -_-U

Kory: 20

Yamato: Yo.

Kory: 21.

Suzie: A mí me toco el 21 n_n.

Kory: 22.

Jyou: A mí.

Kory: 23

Ken: A mí.

Kory: Y el 24 es de...

Takato: Mío.

Los chicos se sorprenden al ver con quien dormirán...

((Cuarto Rojo))

Merle: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII n_______________________n

Taichi: ^_^U Jejejeje, creo que me toco contigo Merle.

((Cuarto Verde))

Takato: Compañero, creo que tendremos que dormir en la misma cama.

Ken: Creo que sí.

((Cuarto Amarillo))

Miyako: Si, voy a dormir con compañera n_n

Koushi: No ;_;

((Cuarto Azul))

Kouji: O_o

Takuya O_o

Kouichi: Jajajajajaja, (se tira al piso) Van a dormir juntos, jajajajajaja

Zoe: Vamos a dormir en el mismo cuarto, ^_^

Kouichi: -_-U

Kouji: O_O

Takuya: O_O

Los cuartos quedaron así:

Azul: Daisuke, Takeru, Kouichi, Zoe, Takuya y Kouji

Rojo: Iori, Koushiro, Sora, Jun, Merle y Taichi

Amarillo: Henry, Rika, Hikari, Mimi, Miyako y Koushi

Verde: Yamato, Juri, Suzie, Jyou, Ken y Takato

Big Brother les dio una gran cena de bienvenida...

((Jardín))

Todos: Wow

Daisuke: Comida n_n

Aprovechando la cena, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, y Zoe se presentan...

((Jardín))

Zoe: Mi nombre es Zoe Orimoto

Kouichi: Mi nombre es Kouichi Himura y él es mi hermano gemelo menor Kouji Minamoto, les digo su nombre por que sé que no se los iba a decir ¬¬

Kouji: ...

Takuya: Mi nombre es Takuya Kanbara n_n

Henry: Eres algo de Kory?

Takuya: soy su primo, lo malo es que ni por ser su primo me va a dejar ganar fácilmente ;_;

Juri: Guau

Todos: _-_n

**********************************************************************

Zero: Eso fue lo que ocurrió

Zetho: En el segundo día, veremos quien será el primer Jefe de la casa, y veremos que privilegios tendrá.

Zero: Veamos el resumen del segundo día

****************************** Día 2 ***********************************

Un sonido despierta a Koushi en la madrugada... 

((((Madrugada))))

((Cuarto Amarillo))

Sonido: aaaghh (sonido de ronquido)

Koushi: (despertándose) callen a ese oso

Sonido: aaaghh

Koushi: Si no lo callan, lo voy a matar.

Sonido: aaaghh

Koushi: Creo que suena como un ronquido (busca de donde sale el ronquido) conque eras tú? (agarra su almohada y le tapa la cara a la persona que ronca)

Miyako: (Quitándose la almohada) Que tratas de hacer?, casi me matas ¬¬

Koushi: Roncas como oso ¬¬

Miyako: _

Kouichi, al ir por un poco de agua, al regresar a su cuarto se encuentra con algo que le da risa.

((((Mañana))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Kouichi: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (se tira al piso  y despierta a los demás que duermen en el cuarto azul) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Zoe: Que te pasa Kouichi?, te volviste loco?

Kouji: Si, que te pasa?

Kouichi: JAJAJAJAJAJA, TU Y TAKUYA, JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, TU ENCIMA DE EL PECHO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, DE TAKUYA, Y ÉL CON, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, SU MANO ENCIMA DE TU CABEZA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Kouji y Takuya: ~°_°~ que??? (se separan un poco y se caen de la cama)

Kouichi, Zoe, Daisuke y Takeru: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Kouichi: Jajajaja, creo que voy al baño, Jajajaja

Daisuke, Zoe y Takeru: Yo también (Se van y dejan a Kouji y Takuya sonrojados)

Takuya: yo, este.

Kouji: Ni me hables (se va)

Takuya: Kouji...

Un poco mas tarde en el cuarto Rojo...

((((Mañana))))

((Cuarto Rojo))

Merle: Dejen de (((Censurado))) ustedes dos ¬¬.

Sora: Cállate hija de tu (((Censurado))) madre

Merle: Tu abuela ¬¬

Jun: Bola de ((Censurado))

Sora y Merle: Quieres pelear? Ò_ó

Jun: No peleo con ((Censurado))

Sora y Merle: Ya me hartaste

Iori: YA CÁLLENSE LAS TRES ò_ó

Sora, Merle y Jun: O_o

Iori se fue al confesionario para hablar con Big Brother

((((Mañana))))

((Confesionario))

Big Brother: Que se te ofrece Iori?

Iori: quiero salirme

Big Brother: Cuál es el motivo de tu decisión?

Iori: No creo aguantar 200 días con estos pares de locos, si apenas he durado un día.

Big Brother: Estas seguro de tu decisión?

Iori: Sí

Big Brother: Esta bien, pero tendrás que salir el día de nominación, y por lo tanto, antes de irte tendrás que hacer tu nominación.

Iori: Esta bien

Big Brother: No comentes nada con tus compañeros.

Iori: Esta bien.

Los chicos discuten, quienes harán de comer...

((((Tarde))))

((Cocina)) 

Yamato: yo me propongo a hacer de comer, pero necesito a alguien que me ayude, somos 24 personas recuerden.

Takuya y Kouji: yo no se hacer de comer. (se miran)

Kouji: grr, ¬¬

Takuya: -_-

Takato: yo te ayudo

Yamato: Ok, alguien mas??.

Kouichi: yo

Yamato: Ok

Para saber quien será el jefe de la casa, Big Brother puso una dinámica, que consta de unas preguntas que tendrán que responder cada grupo, Digi-destined, Tamer, Guerreros Legendarios en una libreta, Merle y Koushi tendrán que responder todas...

((((Tarde))))

((Jardín))

Big Brother: Digi-destined, ¿Cuál es el apellido de Kouichi? A) Himura, B) Minamoto, C) Kinomiya

Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, Merle, Mimi, Koushi, Sora: A

Iori, Miyako, Koushiro, Jyou, Hikari: B

Jun: C

Big Brother: Iori, Miyako, Koushiro, Jyou, Hikari, y Jun, han sido descalificados.

Iori, Miyako, Koushiro, Jyou, Hikari, y Jun: -_-

Sora y Merle: Jajajaja, Jun es una loser.

Jun: Cállense (((Censurado))) (((Censurado)))

Big Brother: Sora y Merle, han sido descalificadas.

Merle y Sora: Que????

Jun: Jajajaja

Big Brother: Tamers y Guerreros Legendarios, quien de los de Digi-destined, son hermanos, pero tiene apellido separado? A) Taichi y Takeru, B) Yamato y Takeru C) Daisuke y Koushiro

Suzie: A

Takato, Rika, Henry, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Koushi: B

Zoe y Juri: C

Big Brother: Suzie, Zoe y Juri: han sido descalificadas

Zoe y Suzie: Esta bien

Juri: Guau, Juri entiende, Guau Guau.

Todos: -_-U

Big Brother: A todos menos Koushi, Que autor escribió un fic llamado 'Luciérnagas'? A)Kory  B)Koushi  C)Merle

Mimi, Ken, Kouichi: A

Rika, Taichi, Daisuke: B

Yamato, Takeru, Takato, Henry, Takuya y Kouji: C

Big Brother: Mimi, Ken, Koushi, Rika, Taichi y Daisuke, están descalificados.

Mimi, Ken, Koushi, Rika, Taichi y Daisuke: -_-

Big Brother: Todos menos Henry y Takato, Cual es el nombre japonés de Henry? A) Jenrya, B) Henry C) ninguno de los dos

Koushi, Takuya y Kouji: A

Yamato: B

Takeru: C

Big Brother: Yamato, Takeru, están descalificados.

Yamato y Takeru: -_-

Big Brother: A partir de ahora, la pregunta es para todos, y están más difíciles. Autor del fic, de Sentimientos: A) Kory, B) Merle

Koushi, Takuya, Kouji, Takato: A

Henry: B

Big Brother: Henry estas descalificado.

Henry: -_- Ok.

Big Brother: Nombre del ultimo enemigo de Digimon 02? A) VenomMyotismon, B) MaloMyotismon

Kouji, Takato: A

Koushi, Takuya: B

Big Brother: Kouji, Takato, han sido descalificados

Takato: -_- Ok

Kouji: ¬¬

Big Brother: Pareja favorita de Kory? A) Tykai B)Takouji

Takuya y Koushi: B

Big Brother: Correcto, Segunda pareja favorita de Kory, de digimon? A)Takouichi, B) Ryokato.

Takuya: A

Koushi: B

Big Brother: Koushi...

Big Brother: Koushi, tu eres la nueva jefa de la casa.

Koushi: Siiiii n________________n

Takuya: ;_;

Big Brother: Koushi, un privilegio que tienes, es que en la hora de la nominación, tu serás inmune, y podrás nominar con doble punto, aparte de dormir en la suit.

Koushi: Ok.

Para dormir, Takuya tubo problemas...

((((Noche))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Takuya: Pero Kouji, también es mi cama.

Kouji: Y? No quiero que te duermas conmigo

Takuya: Pero donde voy a dormir?

Kouji: en el piso, donde más?

Takuya se siente mal por lo que le esta pasando...

((((Noche))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Takuya: Por que me pasa esto a mí, yo no quise hacer eso, por que? (Esta llorando y se quedo profundamente dormido)

Kouji: Takuya... (lo carga y lo pone en su cama) lo siento...

**********************************************************************

Zero: Muy interesante, Kouji en el fondo lo aprecia como su amigo.

Zetho: Tu crees que solo sea eso?? 

Zero: Quien sabe, pero bueno, en el tercer día, los chicos reciben la llegada de una invitada.

Zetho: A sí es, aparte de la información sobre el reto semanal, y la reacción al ver que Takuya esta durmiendo de nuevo con Kouji, y otra persona que se querrá salir.

Zero: Para que les contamos, mejor léanlo a continuación, en el resumen del tercer día.

***************************** Día 3 ************************************

A pesar de dormir en la suit, Koushi escucha los ronquidos de Miyako...

((((Madrugada))))

((Suit))

Sonido: aaaghh 

Koushi: Ya me harte, la voy a matar (sale de la suit, baja las escaleras, sube otras y llega hasta el cuarto amarillo) YA CÁLLATE  (Le pone la almohada en la cara y Miyako se la quita)

Miyako: Que té pasa, he??

Koushi: Tienes suerte de estar viva ¬¬.

La reacción de Takuya al encontrarse en la cama con Kouji...

Takuya: (se empieza a despertar, y se da cuenta de que esta en su cama) QUE??? (Se tapa la boca para no despertar a alguien y se levanta) por que abre estado en la cama, si dormí en el piso, solo que me haya levantado sin querer?, creo que mejor me voy.

Los chicos reciben una noticia...

Koushi: Big Brother informa, que cada semana tendremos una visita de alguna persona, sea o no conocida.

Todo: Ooh

Koushi: Big Brother también informa que la tarea semanal es de dar 300 km. en unas bicicletas de ejercicio, durante los próximos 4 días, en total de los veinticuatro habitantes, y también que tendremos que apostar entre el 40% al 80 %.

Yamato: Cuanto apostaremos?

Taichi: Yo opino que el 50%

Takato: yo estoy de acuerdo con Taichi

Takuya: Yo también.

Zoe: Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo.

Koushi: Ok, será el 50 % Big Brother.

Big Brother: Esta Bien

Suzie escucha algo que la desanima para quedarse...

((((Tarde))))

((Cuarto Amarillo))

Henry: que cansado estoy.

Takato: si, me lo imagino, estar en esas bicicletas te ha de cansar.

Henry: Si, y aparte estoy cansado de que Suzie este cerca, yo que entre para alejarme un poquito de ella.

Suzie: (estaba oyéndolos por la puerta cerrada) Hermano ;_;

Suzie habla con Big Brother...

((((Tarde))))

((Confesionario))

Big Brother: Que deseas Suzie?

Suzie: Quiero Salirme.

Big Brother: Motivo de tu decisión?

Suzie: Por que este no es mi lugar, yo entre para estar con mi hermano, pero el no quiere estar conmigo.

Big Brother: Esta bien, saldrás el día de nominación, nominaras, y te iras, pero no le digas a nadie sobre tu decisión.

Suzie: Ok

La llegada de una visita, aloca la casa...

((((Tarde))))

((Sala))

(Se escucha una música)

En la oreja baila la Tere,

en la oreja baila la Tere

Tere: Hello my darling ^_^!!!!!!!!!

Todos: Nooooo, otra loca mas no!!!!

Tere: My Sweetheart (abraza a Kouji)

Kouji: Suéltame (se la quita de encima)

Merle: Que te pasa eh???

Tere: Quien eres tu, una loca egocéntrica?

Merle: Y que si lo soy? Vieja Ruca

Tere: QUEEEEE?, Cómo me llamaste niñita?

Merle: NIÑITA?????, NIÑITA TU BISNIETA!!!

Iori: Ya cállense la (((Censurado))) boca.

Todos: O_o

Iori: QUE???, También puedo decir groserías.

Takuya se siente confundido...

Takuya: (Hablando a la cámara) Que habrá pasado?, Seré sonámbulo o alguien me habrá cargado hasta la cama?, Kouji...

Big Brother: Favor de ir todos a la sala

Takuya: Gracias por escucharme cámarita, tu siempre estarás conmigo. (Se va)

Los 24 inquilinos de la casa de Big Brother le dan una 'linda' despedida a Tere 'la secretaria'...

((((Noche)))

((Cerca de la bodega))

Tere: Adiós my sweethearts (Va a abrazarlos pero algo lo detiene)

Merle: A donde crees que vas (la tira al piso) chicos, bolita a la Tere 'La Secretaria' (Todo le dan bolita y al quitarse todas las chicas la patean y la avientan a la bodega) Adiós Tere.

Todos: Adiós.

Takuya aun tiene problemas con Kouji...

((((Noche))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Takuya: Otra vez me voy a dormir en el piso???

Kouji: Si (Y se acuesta)

Takuya: Ok... (se acuesta en el piso y le salen unas lagrimas silenciosas)

Zero: Que 'linda' despedida te dieron Tere, verdad?

Tere: Linda??, Are you crazy???

Zetho: Bueno antes de que aya una pelea, veamos que paso en el día 4.

**********************************Día 4 *******************************

Kouji se arrepiente de lo que le esta haciendo a su amigo...

((((Madrugada))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Kouji: (mirando a Takuya dormir en el piso junto a su cama) Takuya... (se levanta y agarra a Takuya y lo pone en su cama) espero que me perdones..., por todo lo que te estoy haciendo...

Koushi se empieza a volver loca...

((((Madrugada))))

((Suit))

Koushi: Donde esta la pistola cuando se necesita ò_ó, voy a matarla (va al cuarto amarillo y empieza a ahorcar a Miyako) Muérete infeliz XD

Miyako: X_X esto se va a volver rutina  ;_;

Takuya se empieza a volver loco también...

((((Madrugada))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Takuya: Por que estoy aquí otra vez T_T, soy un sonámbulo, o que? (despertó a Kouji por tanto hablar)

Kouji: Takuya, duérmete, es temprano todavía (medio dormido)

Takuya: lo que pasa es que ya van dos días que despierto aquí!!!

Kouji: Pos yo te subo aquí baka (medio dormido aún)

Takuya: O_o

Merle se desmaya de tanto hacer ejercicio...

((((Mañana))))

((Jardín))

Taichi: Merle!!!!, que te pasa???

Juri: Esta desmayada, guau.

Todos: -_-u apoco?

Juri: Si ^_^

Todos: _-_n

Taichi se empieza a pelear con Daisuke, motivo?, la comida...

((((Tarde))))

((Alberca))

Taichi: solo comes, comes, y comes Daisuke.

Daisuke: Y? Cual es tu problema??

Taichi: Nos vas a dejar sin comer a todos nosotros.

Daisuke: Si, claro (ignora a Taichi hasta que este lo golpea en la cara) que te pasa, eh??

Taichi: quiero que me veas cuando te hable.

Hikari: Tai, detente ya.

Empiezan las disputas entre los chavos...

(((( Tarde))))

(( Kiosco))

Yamato: que te pasa Taichi, no era necesario que lo golpearas

Takato: Yamato tiene razón, yo que sepa Daisuke te aprecia mucho.

Yamato: estas en lo correcto Takato, el lo aprecia mucho, bueno, tal vez, ahora ya no tanto.

Taichi: crees que me interesa??

Yamato: Pues halla tu, por mi no hables ni con el, ni conmigo.

Taichi: pero Yama (ya se había ido)

Takato: te dejare solo, para que pienses en lo que hiciste.

Taichi: Gracias Takato.

Daisuke se desahoga con Takeru, Ken y Jenrya...

((((Tarde))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Daisuke: Por que, lo único que hice es alejarme y no escucharle.

Takeru: solo eso?, Daisuke, tu sabes que no debes tratar a nadie así.

Ken: Exacto Daisuke.

Daisuke: lo siento.

Jenrya: no deberías disculparte con nosotros, sino con Taichi.

Daisuke: Tienes Razón Jenrya.

Taichi y Daisuke se arreglan sus diferencias...

((((Noche))))

((Kiosco))

Taichi y Daisuke: Dai/Tai, yo, este, lo siento, siento por haberte golpeado/ignorado, me perdonas?, Si, gracias (se abrazan)

Kouji deja dormir a Takuya en la cama...

((((Noche))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Kouji: Takuya, lo que paso la otra vez, se que no fue tu culpa, pero es que no me gusta que se burlen de mi, y pues, tu eras el mas cercano y te eché la culpa, me perdonas?

Takuya: Hasta la pregunta es necia n_n, pos claro que si Kouji (Abraza a Kouji)

Mimi: How´s cute n_n

Kouichi: ^_ ^U

Zoe: si tienes razón.

Takuya y Kouji: ¬¬

**********************************************************************

Zero: Mi primo, que cute T_T

Zetho: ¬¬ calmadito te ves mejor

Zero: jejeje, Ok

Zetho: ¬¬ bueno, en el 5to día, los chicos empiezan a hacer un complot, ante la nominación que esta apunto de llegar, y se alivianan en la fiesta que le dedicaron a una persona  por cumplir un año en ff.net.

Zero: Veamos el resumen del 5to día n_n

******************************* Día 5 **********************************

Koushi se siente aliviada al no oír un ronquido.

((((Madrugada))))

((Suit))

Koushi: Dios, gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes como me tenía.

Kouichi volvió a ver a Takuya y a Kouji en una situación embarazosa, pero ahora decidió aguantarse la risa...

((((Mañana))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Kouichi: jeje, creo que estos se quieren y no son novios, mira, están abrazados ahora, y mi hermano esta sonriendo.

Takeru: (se acaba de levantar) con quien hablas Kouichi??

Kouichi: conmigo mismo, es que mira como están Takuya y Kouji n_n

Takeru: que??, (voltea con Takuya y Kouji y los ve abrazados) Jajajaja

Kouichi: silencio, o los vas a despertar.

Takeru: Ok, quisiera tener una cámara.

Kouichi: Si T_T.

Kouji y Takuya se dan cuenta de cómo se encuentran...

((((Mañana))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Kouichi: Kouji, Takuya, despiértense, tenemos que seguir con la tarea semanal (sacudiéndolos)

Kouji: ehh

Takuya: aahhh

Zoe: DESPIERTENCE FLOJOS!!!!!!!! (los despierta sin dejar de estar abrazados)

Takuya y Kouji: Dejen dormir (con los ojos cerrados)

Kouichi: Abran los ojos. (los abren y se sonrojan)

Takuya y Kouji: O_o KOUJI/TAKUYA!!!!!!!!!!!! (Se separan)

Kouichi: Cuando me desperté hace una hora estaban así

Kouji y Takuya: ~°_°~

Merle y Koushi empiezan a planear un complot...

((((Tarde))))

((Suit))

Merle: Mira, a mi me cae requete mal esa maldita bruja de Sora.

Koushi: A mi también, aunque yo creo que ella no saldría nominada.

Merle: Por que lo crees?

Koushi: Por que muy a pesar de nuestros puntos, tal vez ella no sea nominada.

Merle: por?

Koushi: Por que nosotros si ponemos nuestro alto puntaje en la nominación sumamos 6 puntos, y si Jun le pone 2 puntos serian 8, pero puede que los demás nominen mas a esa Juri y a otra persona y salgan nominados otros.

Merle: Eso si.

Koushi: Lo unico bueno es que yo tengo inmunidad n________n

Merle: ¬¬

Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, y Zoe empiezan a complotear...

((((Tarde))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Takuya: Uno de mis nominados seria esa chica del muñeco, Juri.

Kouichi, y Zoe: Si, esa chica desespera.

Takuya: Hay que nominarla para que salga de la casa.

Kouichi: Si

Zoe: Estoy de acuerdo.

Takuya: Y tu que dices Kouji?

Kouji: Yo ya tengo a mis dos nominados, y si ella esta o no, no es su problemas ¬¬

Takuya: otra vez...

Zoe: Y el otro voto contra quien lo vas a usar Takuya?

Takuya: Que??? 9_9U este..., es contra alguien que no les puedo decir.

Kouichi: ^_^u ya me imagino a quien.

Zoe y Kouji: ??????

Una visita conocida pero inesperada llega a la casa...

((((Noche))))

((Jardín))

(Unos mariachis dentro de la casa y aparece un chico de la misma edad de Merle, tiene el pelo azul esta vestido también de mariachi y empieza a cantar)

Chico: Esta son las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David, hoy por ser día de tu aniversario, te las cantamos a ti.

Despierta Merle, despierta, mira que ya amaneció, ya los pajaritos cantan la luna ya se metió.

Merle: KOOOOOOORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY n_____________n (Lo abraza) te acordaste T_T.

Kory: Pos como no n________n

Takuya: Primo n_________n

Kory: Primo n________n

Takuya: Dame esos cinco (fallan y los dos se caen)

Takuya y Kory: Jejejeje ^_^u

Todos: ^_^u

Juri: Guau

Todos: -_-U

Taichi: Hoy es tu cumple Merle???

Merle: Lie, Hoy es mi 1er aniversario en FF.net ^_^

Taichi: ton's felicidades (la abraza)

Merle: Gracias.

Kory: Bueno, a Cenar n___________________________________n

Todos: Si.

Algunos de los integrantes se emborrachan...

((((Noche))))

((Jardín))

(Taichi, Yamato, Takuya, Merle, Kory, Kouichi y Koushi solos únicos borrachos y están haciendo un circulo mientras cantan)

Taichi, Yamato, Takuya, Merle, Kory, Kouichi y Koushi: Y viviendo Big Brother D, te la rifas o te corren, esto va a ser la peda cuando llegue la chela; Jajajajajajaja.

Los demás: ^_^u

Takuya: Anda Kouji, toma unas cuantas chelas ^-^ hip.

Kouji: No, no quiero nada de eso, y menos proviniendo de ti.

Takuya: T_T

Kory: Aguafiestas ¬¬, vamos Kuya-Chan, vamos a disfrutar la fiesta, no te desanimes.

Kouji: Kuya-Chan??

Takuya: Oky Koo-San (se va con Kory)

Kouji: Koo-San?? (Regresa Takuya)

Takuya: Vienes Ji-San?

Kouji: Ji-San??

Takuya: Vienes o no??

Kouji: No

Takuya: Ok -_-

Kory y Kouichi se hacen buenos amigos...

((((Noche))))

((Kiosco))

Kouichi: Kory, yo, este (sonrojado)

Kory: No digas nada, solo silencio /\_/\

Kory se despide y les dice algo que los deja pensando... 

((((Noche))))

((Enfrente de la bodega))

Kory: Yo me despido, hip, y los voy a recordar

Takuya: Koo-san, hip. (Abraza a Kory)

Kory: No me van a olvidar, por que me volverán a ver más pronto de lo que se imaginan Hip.

Daisuke: Por que?

Kory: Después lo verán n_n hip.

Merle: Adiós Kory, hip, gracias por festejarme, hip. (Lo abraza)

Kory: Adiós.

Todos: Adiós.

Juri: Guau

Todos -_-u (Se va Kory)

Takuya se siente mal por la borrachera...

((((Noche))))

((Baño))

Takuya: augh, me duele el estomago (vomita)

Kouji: (Sobandole la espalda a Takuya) Por algo te dije que no tomaras.

Takuya: Si lo se, (vomita) pobre de mí.

Kouji: Y de mi por que comparto cama contigo ;_;

Takuya: Malo

**********************************************************************

Zero: Mi hermano, que pelado, mira que meterse con Kouichi, eso le causara problemas con Zaruto.

Zetho: A quien se parecerá ¬¬

Zero: ¬¬ A que te refieres Zephirot no creerás que tu Koibito te engañe verdad?

Zetho: No, como crees ¬¬ y no me digas Zephirot, Zeroumaru ¬¬

Zero: Bueno ya, veamos a este día, aunque no hay algo bueno.

******************************** Día 6 *********************************

Otra visita llega a la casa de Big Brother...

((((Mañana))))

((Jardín))

Big Brother: Hoy tendrán una visita, la cual les ayudara a cumplir su tarea, reciban a Anna Kyoyama...

Koushi y Merle: O_o QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna: Cállense, y ahora por gritar se pondrán a hacer ejercico durante 2 horas.

Merle y Koushi: -_-

Jun: Jajajajajajaja.

Anna: Cállense, ponte tu tambien.

Jun: Por que tengo que hacer lo que dices ¬¬?

Anna: Por que yo lo digo.

Jun: Bruja.

Merle y Koushi: O, ooooo.

Anna: (Ataque Ultra secreto de Anna Kyoyama) Muerete ¬¬, (La noquea) Quien sigue ò_ó 

Todos: ...

Los chicos completan su Tarea en el tercer día...

Big Brother: Atención...

Todos: Ah, (Cansados)

Big Brother: La tarea semanal..

Todos: Ah (Suspirando)

Big Brother: fue aprobada sastifactoriamente en el tercer día.

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Big Brother: Les informo que el presupuesto que se aumento es el 50% mas.

Todos: Si (cansados y se duermen)

Anna: Despierten (((Censurado))) bola de (((Censurado)))

Anna se va...

((((Tarde))))

((Enfrente de la bodega))

Anna: Hay se ven bola de (((Censurado))), tengo que poner a entrenar a Yoh (Se va)

Todos: Siiiii

Big Brother les informa algo a los chicos...

((((Noche))))

((Sala))

Koushi: Big Brother informa que entraran nuevos inquilinos en el día de nominación, que será pasado Mañana, y el motivo se les dirá ese día.

Todos: Chido.

**********************************************************************

Zero: Ven, estuvo aburrido, pero tu sabes quienes y cuantos entraran?

Zetho: Si.

Zero: Dime.

Zetho: Me 

Zero: ¬¬

Zetho: Lo único que te diré es que son 8 los que van a entrar y 4 son personajes de digimon y 4 son escritores de ff.net, 5 son hombres y 3 son mujeres.

Zero: Gracias, Koi, /\_/\, bueno veamos lo que hacen estos chicos, sus complots y sus opiniones, sobres los futuros nuevos inquilinos.

******************************* Día 7 **********************************

Kouji disfruta viendo al ángel que duerme enfrente de el...

((((Mañana))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Kouji: (Acostado a lado viendo a Takuya dormir boca arriba) Takuya..., que bonito eres cuando duermes, lastima que no acepte estar con un ángel ten hermoso como tu ;_;.

Takuya: Mmmh (Se mueve y se pone enfrente de Kouji y lo abraza).

Kouji: (Sonrojado) Creo que dormiré otro poco /\_/\.

Los chicos de Frontier se preguntan quienes serán los nuevos inquilinos...

((((Tarde))))

((Cuarto Azul))

Zoe: Quienes creen que sean los nuevos inquilinos??

Takuya: Tal vez sea mi primo, acuerdense que dijo que lo volverian a ver antes de lo que creen.

Kouji: Pero recuerda que el es el que dirige este programa.

Takuya: Yo quiero que venga mi primo -

Kouichi: También puede que entre J.P. y Tommy.

Zoe: Ojala, aquí nadie quiere estar conmigo, a si, J.P. puede pasar tiempo conmigo.

Kouichi, Takuya y Kouji: Pobre tipo -_-

Koushi y Merle disfrutan el tiempo...

((((Tarde))))

((Suit))

Merle: No quiero que me nominen T_T

Koushi: Niña ¬¬

Merle: T_T

Koushi: Mira, Taichi desnudo.

Merle: donde?? :D

Koushi: Jajajajaja.

Merle: ¬¬

Koushi: Jajajaja.

Big Brother les informa sobre su tarea semanal...

((((Noche))))

((Sala))

Koushi: Big Brother informa que la tarea semanal que corresponde a la segunda semana se titula 'el concierto' donde cada quien cantara una canción como solista, una como dúo, y otro en grupo de seis, aparte de el himno de Big Brother D 'El complot', las canciones, al igual que los grupos y dúos, se darán a conocer el día de nominación.

Todos: Si, por fin uno divertido.

Los digi-destinados están nerviosos por la nominación del día siguiente.

((((Noche))))

((Kiosco))

Taichi: Estoy nervioso, mañana son las nominaciones...

Sora: _ Yo no quiero ser nominada

Yamato: Yo no creo que sea nominado.

Takeru: ¬¬

Hikari: No seas asi Yamato

Yamato: Asi como?

Hikari: Presumido

Yamato: Ok

Miyako: Yo pienso que Koushi me va a nominar.

Jun: ¬¬ a mi Merle.

Daisuke: A mi no me preocupa eso, nos vemos, me voy a dormir.

Todos: ¬¬ adiós.

Taichi: ¬¬

Zero: aburrido día, lo bueno es que solo es la primera semana, y es todo del resumen, no se pierdan próximamente en ff.net 'Big Brother D 'El complot' En Vivo', donde veran a los nuevo 8 integrantes de BBD.

Zetho: si quieren dejar un mensaje a los chicos de BBD, dejen review, estoy seguro que lo recibiran, al igual, si tiene ideas para este fic, deje Review.

Zero: Bueno, eso es todo, Mi nombre es Zeroumaru Kanbara

Zetho: y el mio es Zephirot Kinomoto, buenas noches/dias, y hasta luego.

_Esto es, Big Brother D otra vez  
Mil historias más al derecho y al revés  
No es, lo que tú crees  
Personajes están en casa  
  
Estrés, alianzas esta vez  
Peleas, chismes, celos, todo vale, cómo ves?  
Locos habitantes  
Muchas locas en la casa_

_Es Digimon  
Esto es hoy  
Soy lo de hoy  
Es un complot  
No quiero ser nominado  
  
Complot complot  
Quien se quedará?  
Quién será?  
Qué nombre tendrá?  
Quién me salvará?  
  
_

_Y viviendo Big Brother  
Te la rifas o te corren  
Esto va a ser la peda  
Cuando llegue la chela  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
O te animas o te corren  
No importan tus alianzas  
Porque a mí ya no me alcanzas  
  
Big Big Big Brother  
  
_

_Entré, me quedé, jugué, golpeé,  
sudé y este reto lo gané  
Qué crees? hazte tonto  
Soy jefe de la casa  
  
Lectores no dejes de reviewar  
Y dile a los amigos que no pare de reviewar  
Lector un auto no ganarás  
 No lo instales en la casa  
  
Es Digimon  
Esto es hoy  
Soy lo de hoy  
Es un complot  
No quiero ser nominado  
  
Complot complot  
Quien se quedará?  
Quién será?  
Qué nombre tendrá?  
Quién me salvará?  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
Te la rifas o te corren  
Esto va a ser la peda  
Cuando llegue la chela  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
O te rifas o te corren  
No importan tus alianzas  
Porque a mí ya no me alcanzas  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
Te la rifas o te corren  
Esto va a ser la peda  
Cuando llegue la chela  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
O te rifas o te corren  
No importan tus alianzas  
Porque a mí ya no me alcanzas  
  
Zapatito blanco, zapatito azul  
Dime a quien golpeaste el día de hot  
Sal de ahí tontita tontita  
Sal de ahí que te quiero chaparrita  
  
Vamos a llamar a Kory  
Pa' que saque a la Tontita  
  
Es Digimon  
Esto es hoy  
Soy lo de hoy  
Es un complot  
No quiero ser nominado  
  
Complot complot  
Quien se quedará?  
Quién será?  
Qué nombre tendrá?  
Quién me salvará?  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
Te la rifas o te corren  
Esto va a ser la peda  
Cuando llegue la chela  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
O te rifas o te corren  
No importan tus alianzas  
Porque a mí ya no me alcanzas  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
Te la rifas o te corren  
Esto va a ser la peda  
Cuando llegue a la chela  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
O te rifas o te corren  
No importan tus alianzas  
Porque a mí ya no me alcanzas_

Visiten la pagina de Big Brother D 'El complot' y dejen reviews.


End file.
